The Day I found Love
by kisa-chan-2006
Summary: A really cute oneshot about tohru and yuki! Please read!Well Enjoy and R&R!


**Disclaimer: Nope...sorry…I do not own furuba. (Man I wish I did though)**

**Hi and my name is Tina (I know that's not what is says on my profile but I will change that soon enough)**

**Welcome to my one-shot, The Day I found Love!**

**I really hope you enjoy it.**

**Well R&R!**

The day I found love

I was just studying with yuki in his room when he suddenly decided to grasp my hand. At first I thought he was just being weird until he started to pull me toward him.

"Yuki-kun"? Are you ok?"

He drew me even closer to his body. I felt his hand slowly come up to my cheek and I gave him a questioning look.

He suddenly looked up at me and said "Tohru I love you………… I don't really know if you feel the same for me but, I couldn't hold it in forever…….I….I'm really sorry.

He pulled me in closer and I quietly whispered his name "Yuki"

"Shhh" he said quietly.

He put his lips on mine and I experienced a feeling that I had never felt before. It almost as if I was flying. He parted and said "tohru I love you so much!"

I gasped, trying to understand what he just said. I decided to tell him my feelings for him too.

"I…I…..I love you too yuki, I'm really sorry for not telling you earlier. I was just afraid."

"There is nothing to be afraid of….Tohru." He said.

Then he took my face in his hands and gave me a passionate kiss.

His tongue slipped out and slowly parted my lips.

I replied to him by opening my mouth, letting him fully explore it.

Then I slipped my tongue inside his mouth while trying to resist the urge to take his shirt off.

His hands started to wander my body exploring every curve. I gave out a small moan, unable to suppress it.

He started to take my shirt off while I continued to kiss him.

Then he started to kiss my neck while he was slowly slipping his hands behind my back, attempting to unhook my bra strap.

I let out another moan, only to hear shigure say

"Oh my goodness! Oh my, oh my, oh my!"

I Shrieked and scrambled away from yuki as fast as could. I grabbed something in yukis laundry basket to cover myself with, and it turned out to be his boxers! I screamed again and flung the boxers into the air only to see them land on shigures head! He peeled them off his head while still laughing like a madman. (**HEY don't freak out! Yuki is NOT naked…sorry for all you crazy fangirls...now back to the story)**

"Ha, ha, ha, that's so funny!

I flushed tomato red while nervously looking down at the ground. Then I realized I was still in my bra! I screeched, while desperately trying to find something to cover myself with. Someone poked me on the shoulder and I looked over at yuki who was handing me his shirt. I quickly grabbed it and put it on while saying a quiet thanks.

Then I looked at shigure, too embarrassed to say anything.

He slowly came over to us and said (actually quite seriously) "Yuki, you know I'm going to have to tell kyo and Akito about this .You know that right?"

Yuki gave him an icy glare before saying "Shigure…..If you tell I will personally kill you and throw you into the ocean"

I suddenly stood up and said "Shigure ….Please don't tell akito or kyo for that matter…..Please. I……I want to keep this a secret for now."

"Sigh……ok if you insist tohru. Oh and before I forget, Yuki please, while you and tohru are alone…TOGETHER….please don't try to do anything **indecent **to her." Said Shigure, with a slight hint of laughter lingering in his voice.

"S H I G U R E! YOU SICK BASTERD! How can you think I would ever do anything INDECENT to tohru? That's just perverted."

"Well... from what I saw you trying to do, it was pretty indecent Yuki."

Shigure said.

I blushed bright red, unable to hide the fact that I was completely humiliated.

I couldn't believe he had actually seen! Oh my gosh! I was so embarrassed!

Then when I looked at yuki I gasped! I had never seen him look so frightening!

He looked like he was going to choke shigure to death.

Part of me said that shigure deserved to be strangled but the other part said that he just needed a good talking too. I agreed with the idea of him being strangled to death! I know... that was very unlike me, but still… he was watching me and yuki making out! He needed some serious discipline and I think yuki was about to give him some.

I quickly stood up off the ground trying to keep yuki from killing poor shigure. Apparently I wasn't strong enough because yuki picked me up and set me down on his bed while proceeding to punch the living daylights out of him!

After he was done beating shigure to a bloody pulp he sat back down on the ground and told Shigure that he was now excused and that we needed to finish studying.

Shigure then quickly exited the room and shut the door afraid of what yuki might do next.

I sat down by yuki blushing like crazy.

"I...i...im really sorry Yuki. I didn't mean for it to go so far. PLEASE don't hate me.

Then I stood up about to leave the room when I felt yuki, latch onto my hand. I slowly turned my head to look at yuki and heard him say

"No Tohru. You didn't do anything wrong at all. And I don't hate you, I love you and nothing can ever change my feelings for you!"

"Yuki…….I'm glad you feel that way about me...um…….I just thought that shigure saw us I thought you would be mad. I really happy that you aren't though."

"Tohru, you are so cute!" Yuki said mischievously.

"Oh…um…I don't know yuki, I mean I'm always annoying and I worry too much and I cry too much."

I said while tears were starting to form in my eyes. I hiccupped and a single tear slipped down my face.

Suddenly yuki wiped the tear away with his finger and softly brushed his lips against mine.

"Tohru I think you are perfect, never try to change who you are."

"YUKI!"I started to sob uncontrollably.

"Come here Tohru."

I suddenly ran over to yuki and embraced him. I heard a POOF and yuki had disappeared out of sight.

"Oh no yuki where are you? Oh my gosh I lost yuki! What if he's stuck somewhere and he can't get out? Oh my god! I have to find him! "

I started searching everywhere and I mean everywhere. I had finally searched the whole entire room and still no Yuki!

I started freaking out until I heard a tiny squeaky voice calling out to me.

"Tohru…I'm over here."

"Aagghhhh Where! Where are you?"

I shouted

"I'm in your pocket, Tohru! Can I please get out now? Who knows when I will transfor-"

Suddenly I felt myself fall to the ground .I looked up and yuki was practically on top of me!

But the worst part was….he….he was naked!

"Aauuuuuugggghhhhhh! I'm SORRY!"

I yelled, while shutting my eyes as tight as I possibly could.

Yuki got up and started getting dressed.

When I opened my eyes, yuki was sitting there smiling gently at me.

"It's ok Tohru. Besides that was pretty fun, want to try it again?"

He stood up and walked over to me. Then he grabbed hold of my chin and kissed me gently.

Then he slipped his tongue inside my mouth while holding my side.

I replied to him by kissing him passionately.

Then somehow my arms moved around his neck. That only resulted in quickening the pace of his kissing. Before I knew what was happening we were on his bed still kissing. He was almost on top of me but kept one arm on the bed so he could still stay in that position without transforming.

We stayed like that for a long time. (Which to me felt like an eternity)

Suddenly he got up and straightened his shirt.

"Sorry Tohru, but I have a student counsel meeting at four. After that we can continue from where we left off."

"Oh...um... that's ok. I'll go downstairs and make dinner ok!"

No matter how I tried to hide it, my face was still bright red!

Yuki came towards me and said "Don't make dinner tonight because after the meeting I plan to take you out somewhere special. So don't ruin your appetite.

"But yuki, what about Shigure and kyo? What are they going to eat?

And besides I don't want you to waste your money on me, I don't deserve it!

"Tohru, you deserve way more than that! And besides I want to buy you dinner. It's my way of saying I love you! And about The other two….hmmmm…They can order take out.

So after my meeting which is done in about an hour we can go!"

He said rather happily!

I'm sorry I couldn't resist that look in his eyes. I hurriedly accepted and said I would meet him at the school in an hour.

After he had left I sat there for a second reviewing the events that had happened today.

Then I realized! If he was taking me to a fancy place then I had to change!

I ran about the room trying to find the perfect outfit.

Finally after 30 minutes of searching I had found it! The perfect outfit.

It was a black spaghetti strap dress that ended a few inches below my knees.

I just hoped that he would like it.

I got up and went to the bathroom to get dressed. While I was in there I had found a pair of black hoop earrings and some black heels to with the dress.

After I had gotten dressed and ready I had approximately ten minutes to get there!

I slipped my shoes on and began to walk to the school.

By the time I got there I had already realized that walking to school in high heels was a bad (not to mention painful) idea.

But all that was forgotten when I saw yuki standing by the school gate looking as handsome as ever!

"You look beautiful Tohru! Where did you get that cute dress from? Because it looks great on you!"

Yuki said, while walking toward me. He came up to me and gave me a light peck on the lips.

"Well…should we be going?"

He said.

"Oh yes we should, I mean I wouldn't want to make you late or anything!"

I said. Maybe looking a little too exited.

"I can't wait to see where you are taking me!"

"Well you will see soon enough!"

Well what he said was true! We were there within ten minutes!

And I'm really glad I was wearing something fancy because this was one of those places.

"Yuki you didn't have to take me to such an expensive restaurant. I mean you could've just taken me out for hamburgers and I would've been happy."

"Well ….I wanted to do this for you because I love you! So let's go in now. I have a surprise for you."

When he said SURPRISE it sparked my interest so I just had to follow him in.

When we got inside there were people waiting at the door to take our coats. Then we were escorted to our seats.

The view from our table was extordinary! You could practically see the whole city from where we were at!

I stopped staring at the view and looked at yuki and said "oh yuki it's beautiful!"

"Yes it sure is! In fact it is VERY beautiful Tohru!"

He sounded kind of weird when he said that, so I looked at him and found that he was looking at me and not the view!

"YUKI! What are you doing?"

I said inquisitively

"What? Oh…..I was just looking at the view. It's very beautiful isn't it?"

"Yuki……"

He looked at me and smiled while saying.

"What? I couldn't help it. You are just so attractive."

"Yuki! You're embarrassing me….!"

I said while trying to cover my red face.

"Ahem….your food is served. If you need anything I will right over there"

I was blushing like crazy. I had found out that the waiter had been standing there throughout our entire conversation!

After dinner (which was great)!

We went to the park to see the sunset!

As we were walking yuki asked me why I loved him. I replied him by saying "the reason I fell in love with you was because you were the first person I could actually talk to without you spreading the word around. And because you always considered my feelings."

Yuki looked speechless to hear this.

After that conversation, we had finally got there. Just in time to watch the sunset.

While we were standing there Yuki suddenly grabbed my hand and turned me around to face him.

"Tohru I am so glad that I fell in love with you! I hope we can always stay together."

He had the cutest grin on his face! Oh I just couldn't resist!

I leaned in and pulled him in for a kiss.

Out of all the kisses we had shared I think that was the best one.

After that we just stood there looking at the sunset. I was the happiest girl alive.

It was starting to get dark when yuki said we should be going home. I agreed because it was getting rather chilly.

After we got home we were so tired after the day's events that after giving each other a quick kiss good night we went straight to bed.

As I laid there in my bed dozing off into sleep my last thought was "I had finally found love!"

The day I found love

_**THE END!**_

_**Omigod that was so cute! I just love yukiru fics! (Am I spelling that right?)**_

_**YES! I am finally done with the longest one shot I have ever made!**_

_**(Actually it was the first one shot I have ever made!) He he ……sorry I'm being spastic**_

_**I'm just really happy I made such fluffiness!**_

_**Well I hope you enjoyed it**_

_**PLEASE R&R! I'm begging you)**_

_**Well read and review**_


End file.
